


A Well Earned Rest

by BunnySmoog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Healthy beard care, M/M, Missed each other, Plus I had to write in one of those post mission traditions after that last piece, Really just simple stuff, Some Fluff, This is from Tumblr, they really love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnySmoog/pseuds/BunnySmoog
Summary: Jesse comes home after a few missions and finally is able to spend the night with Hanzo.





	A Well Earned Rest

The mission had gone well. No civilian casualties, payload delivered on time, and few injuries to the team. It was a pleasant change from other recent missions, one leaving many stuck in base on medical rest, including Hanzo. Jesse had spent a day fully doting on Hanzo, but had just as quickly been pulled away for missions, sometimes with hardly a nap between them. Overall, he was looking forward to spending the night at home with the archer.

Home is where the heart is, after all.

As soon as the ship touched down, Jesse was out of his seat, spurs jingling with each excited step towards the door. The others on board may have chuckled at his eagerness, but many of them understood the feel, the need to finally see your loves near painful. Unlike the others however, Jesse only had his Peacekeeper and flashbangs, making his escape from the Orca that much quicker. How much did you really need to carry when you have so much natural skill?

His long legs and fast gait brought him through the halls, heartbeat picking up with his near jog pace. The closer his leather boots brought him to their shared room, the more Jesse swore he could smell pizza and fresh cologne in the air. A grin broke out across his face as he heard the sound of his favorite movie playing on the television screen inside. Able to hold back his excitement no more, Jesse opened the door slowly, not wanting to accidentally hit the other inside. 

“Welcome home, my Sun.”

“The Moon sure is a sight for sore eyes.” The cowboy says with a lazy smile before walking in the door frame and pulling Hanzo into a hug. He stands there for a while, nose nestled against the top of the Japanese man’s head, slowly breathing in his scent. “Missed you lots, honey bunch.” 

Hanzo chuckled against Jesse’s chest, his warm breath fogging the metal armor before he pushed the other away. “I missed you too…now make sure to close the door and take off your shoes and go take a shower. I was able to get pizza delivered. I imagined you would prefer something simple for dinner.” 

Jesse gives a nod, gently removing both of the boots before inserting a shoehorn into each. A man had to keep up his image after all. His hat is carefully set on a hook along with his serape, then down the hall he went. Hanzo listened for the sound of the water starting to flow before finishing the last of his preparation.

Five slices of pizza were loaded onto one plate, four onto the other, then both plates were set onto the coffee table. Opening the fridge, Hanzo removed two bottles of beer and also set them onto the table, leaving them sealed for the time being. Holding still for a moment he could hear the warble of Jesse’s singing, low tone unable to carry as well past the rush of the shower. Knowing he still had some time, Hanzo quickly moved into the bedroom and got out a pair of carefully folded pajama pants covered in cowboy hats from the dresser before setting them on the bed. Finally a brand new bottle of high class beard oil was removed from the back of a drawer. The archer had been saving it for a chance to spoil his love. 

Bringing the bottle with him, Hanzo went back into their living room, taking a seat on the couch to wait for Jesse to finish. He couldn’t quite hold back the blush that bloomed on his cheeks when Jesse finally came into the room, his damp skin causing his already tight shirt to cling to his chest. Clearing his throat, Hanzo beckoned for the cowboy to join him on the couch, his smile warm and inviting. Hanzo let Jesse settle onto the couch cushion, watching as he leaned against the arm and sighed.

“Thank you darling for getting dinner. Can’t remember the last time we had pizza delivered to the base…how’d you manage to pull it off?” 

“I made them call me a few minutes in advance so I could run to meet them away from the base. I have grown tired of taking it easy, and I have scheduled an appointment with Doctor Ziegler so she will clear me for missions.” 

Jesse looked over at Hanzo with a little bit of a laugh. “You still schedule appointments? Ang is a saint, she won’t mind if you just drop by.” 

“The many times you’ve interrupted her other appointments begs to differ.” Hanzo says as he rolls his eyes. “But no more talk of missions. It is time for you to rest.” With that he picks up the bottle of beard oil, pouring a small amount in his hand before setting the bottle back down. Rubbing both hands together, he warmed the oil for a few moments before gently working it into Jesse’s beard. He made a point to rub against the skin, carefully using his nails to massage the man’s face, an extra glimmer coming to his beard the longer it was worked. Once the majority was worked in, Hanzo curled his fingers in the hair and coaxed Jesse into a kiss, their lips meeting softly before Hanzo let go.

“I am going to wash my hands. Feel free to turn on the movie.” It was one that had been played many times before. Jesse could nearly recite it by heart, but still it didn’t bother the Archer. Perhaps it was easier to stand because it made his Sun so happy. Hanzo could hear the start of the film as he walked away. When he came back, Jesse was already asleep, only one slice of his pizza having been tucked away before the rush of missions finally caught up to him. Careful not to disturb the man, Hanzo sat down next to the cowboy and gently rested against him, glad they could both finally rest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a request on my tumblr @Overwatch-Tales. They asked for some McHanzo fluff after that last bit of angst I wrote. Still hope this fit the bill!


End file.
